Mi Platónico Amor
by kyokichi
Summary: UA. Enamorado del mismo sujeto durante los últimos cuatro años, esa era la vida de Francis Bonnefoy. Vivir bajo el miedo y la incertidumbre era su día a día hasta que... ¿celos precoces? ¿Un rival?
1. Capitulo 1: Mi platónico amor

Hola hola~ hace rato que no me doy una vuelta por aca (espero no me hayan extrañado mucho). El siguiente one shot es un beta, por favor, si quieren que haya continuación, haganmelo saber :).

* * *

**Mi Platónico Amor**

Francis Bonnefoy rubio oji azul, francés, romántico nato, soñador empedernido, escritor de tiempo completo y compañero de apartamento del mismo sujeto durante los últimos cuatro años de su vida y del cual ha estado enamorado la misma cantidad de años pero que para su desgracia, dicho sujeto es heterosexual declarado. A sus veinticuatro años sufría del síndrome de abstinencia romántica, necesitaba una caricia, un beso, un abrazo y palabras dulces que le reconfortaran el alma y lo inspiraran a continuar con su trabajo de escritor, irónicamente, de historias cortas románticas.

Llevaba un mes con bloqueo de escritor, un mes exactamente era el tiempo que su compañero Arthur, un ingles rubio oji verde que se dedica a la composición lirica, había aceptado componer una canción de cumpleaños para un músico local el cual desde el punto de vista francés, lo estaba "pretendiendo", un mes que se la pasó vigilando las entradas y salidas de éste. No concebía la idea que su compañero tuviera (sin proponérselo ni quererlo) perro que le ladre y él no, realmente no lo entendía, es decir, tenía porte, era agraciado y gozaba de un excelente y sano gusto por el vino ¿Qué más podían pedir? ¿Que fuera un magnate? ¿Que fuera famoso? Bueno, estaba en vías de ser famoso antes de darse de frente contra el bloqueo de escritor.

Actualmente llevaba quince capítulos de su más larga y reciente novela titulada "Cuando la lluvia llegue", una obra que narraba la historia de dos desconocidos que se encontraban en un pueblo a punto de ser demolido debido a las extremas sequías que lo venían azotando las últimas décadas. No faltaba mucho para el capitulo final y aunque lo tenía presente, su bloqueo le impedía avanzar mas.

Y ahora, sumergido en una depresiva atención y celos precoces, miraba desde la ventana como el músico (pretendiente de su compañero de apartamento y amor platónico), se marchaba con la promesa de un pronto regreso. Se mordió la uña del dedo gordo en acto reflejo de nerviosismo ¿se le habrá declarado ya? ¿Le habrá propuesto salir a algún lado? Salió a prisa de su habitación con la excusa barata de necesitar un poco de café.

—Ya se fue si eso es lo que querías saber— se escuchó una voz ajena a la suya, era Arthur quien lo miraba acusadoramente desde la comodidad del sillón.

—Oh, ¿enserio?– fingió sorpresa, claro que sabia que se había marchado ¡lo vio desde su ventana! – ¿y a que vino?

— ¿A qué crees?— respondió con obvio sarcasmo – ¿tan mal te cae?– preguntó, no entendía la reciente actitud del otro frente a su cliente, ya que este no era huraño ni arisco, mucho menos antisocial, es mas, desde que lo conoce siempre había notado su fascinación por las relaciones humanas.

"_Lo odio, lo detesto, es un miope cuatro ojos y si, me cae del hígado_" pensó con rapidez el escritor mas no lo dijo, después de todo el músico era cliente de su compañero —no me inspira confianza— argumentó sin verle a los ojos.

–Y tú tampoco pero henos aquí, compartiendo apartamento.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, desde hacia cuatro años que tenían una relación odio-amor y su orgullo generalmente era el detonante para las discusiones que día a día suscitaban. El compositor se levantó de su asiento y se marchó, la conversación había terminado, por su parte, Francis término de servirse el café y también volvió a su habitación.

Los días pasaron, días donde ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, días en los que el escritor veía las continuas "visitas de trabajo" que realizaba el músico. Muchas veces se vio tentado a salir de su habitación y reclamar al oji verde como suyo pero se detenía en seco una vez tomaba el pica porte y desistía de la acción, sabia que con eso lo único que logaría sería apartarlo mas de su lado. Una tarde de tantas, cansado de la rutina que últimamente llevaba, salió al encuentro con su editor, era día de entrega de avances y necesitaba opiniones para concluir su obra.

—No esta mal pero necesita un punto de quiebre— dijo el editor, un sujeto de rasgos asiáticos ya entrado en sus treinta — ¿ha considerado usar la sequía del pueblo para ello?— Francis no escuchó palabra alguna de su acompañante, su vista yacía perdida en el ventanal y sus pensamientos en cierto inglés. Suspiró de forma pausada y casi insonora, deseaba estar en casa para "cuidar" a Arthur —si no me va a escuchar, lo mejor seria dar por terminada la sesión— y aún perdido en sus pensamientos, no se percato como el sujeto tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba, dejándolo solo y con una cuenta a pagar.

Esa misma tarde, luego de notar la ausencia de su editor y una cuenta sin pagar, regresó al apartamento e iba por las escaleras precisamente (escaleras que odiaba por cierto, ¿Por qué no rento en un lugar con elevador? Ah, cierto, porque era muy costoso) cuando se paró en seco a escuchar la voz de ese mal nacido músico. De forma precavida detuvo sus pasos y se pegó a la pared contraria, quería escuchar lo que decían más no ser visto en el proceso.

—Arthur, me preguntaba si tu…

A Francis se le detuvo el corazón ¿era lo que creía que era? ¡Por supuesto, su sexto sentido del escritor se lo decía! Asomó su cabeza un poco para poder ver la escena, algunos vecinos lo miraron con extrañeza mas no lo delataron y observó con detenimiento como todo ocurría. En la puerta del apartamento se encontraba el oji verde con su rostro serio, sin expresión alguna y frente a éste, el joven músico hecho un manojo de nervios.

—Tú… yo…— intentaba formar oración coherente. De pronto y sin que ninguno lo haya previsto, pasó de las palabras a los hechos y tomó las manos del compositor entre las suyas.

Las alarmas de alerta que el escritor sonaron fuerte y sonoramente, dejándolo sordo en el proceso, era lo que seguramente pensaba que iba a pasar, ese músico se le declararía ahí y ahora a su amor platónico —no— dijo asustado ante lo que seguiría y temiendo perderlo para siempre, su cuerpo actuó por inercia, corriendo a interponerse en la escena.

No era consciente de lo que hacia, solo no quería que nadie le arrebatara a la persona por la que había tenido el mismo creciente sentimiento todos esos años. El músico lo miró con enojo y el compositor con extrañeza. Las personas pasaban a sus lados, mirando con disimulo lo que pasaba, muchas ya imaginando en lo que acabaría.

A como pudo, empujo al oji verde al interior del apartamento no sin antes ordenarle a su prospecto que desistiera, que nunca seria de él ni de nadie más, luego cerró la puerta en las narices de éste.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa, Bonnefoy?! — exclamó molesto Kirkland, no entendía porque de pronto su compañero de apartamento se comportaba de esa manera.

—Pasa que desde hace cuatro largos años he estado enamorado de ti y no te he dicho nada porque sé que eres heterosexual! Merde! — explotó al fin, toda esa tensión y celos que había acumulado durante todo ese tiempo habían salido a flote de la forma mas explosiva y espontáneamente posible.

El rostro serio de Kirkland se contorsionó al igual que sus gruesas cejas. Francis no supo si era bueno o malo, pocas veces lo había visto hacer tal expresión. No hubo gritos ni insultos después de aquella confesión, solo los pasos de cierto rubio y el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse, dando así el desenlace a la escena que se había creado.

Francis se quedó estático con la mirada clavada en la dirección de la habitación de cierto rubio oji verde ¿Lo habrá aceptado? ¿Lo abra rechazado? ¿Cuál era su respuesta? fueron preguntas que atravesaron su mente de manera fugaz.

Quizás algún día las sabría pero por ahora, la inseguridad y el miedo lo invadían, a lo mejor era el final de su convivencia con aquel amor platónico o quizás, muy remotamente, era el inicio de una nueva historia cuyos protagonistas eran él y el inglés.


	2. Capitulo 2: Confusión

Hola :D. Primero que nada, gracias por sus comentarios, me demostraron que el FRUK en la sección en español sigue vivo y con más razón, no hay que dejarlo caer. Gracias por sus comentarios y bueno, he aquí el capitulo dos de esta historia tan curiosa.

Ah, antes que empiecen a leer, quiero comentar que este sera uno de mis primero trabajos cuyas fechas serán irregulares debido a que la computadora donde trabajaba se echo a perder y en mi trabajo no puedo darme el lujo de estar escribiendo fanfics :(. Hasta el próximo capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 2: confusión

No sabía como había empezado todo aquello ni como es que había terminado con una declaración de amor. Arthur, rubio, inglés, oji verde, compositor lirico y heterosexual declarado se encontraba atrapado en una extraña situación: una confesión homosexual. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Quizá desde un inicio, el haber aceptado vivir bajo el mismo techo que ese francés de mierda o a lo mejor era el haber aceptado ese trabajo de _freelance_.

Sumergido en el shock que la confesión le había causado, no supo en que momento abandonó la sala y se adentró a su habitación ni mucho menos supo como es que había aventado sus pertenencias por todo el lugar. Se sentía confundido, anonadado, extrañado y quizá pero muy poco probable, apenado.

Siempre soñó recibir una declaración de amor por parte de una jovencita hermosa, bien dotada y de largos cabellos pero en cambio, sin proponérselo ni desearlo, recibió una declaración por parte de la persona con la que más se peleaba. Lo más curioso de todo es que en vez de sentirse asqueado o rechazarlo, solo abandonó la escena cuan perro con el rabo entre las patas.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo Arthur Kirkland?— se dijo así mismo al no saberse entender. La situación le parecía tan irreal y descabellada.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar al momento cuando conoció al culpable de su confusión. Recordaba ese primer año de la universidad a la perfección y como por culpa de su hambre de independencia, tomó el primer apartamento compartido que vio, sin saber que ese mismo lugar seria su perdición. Cuando cruzó miradas por primera vez con Bonnefoy, fue odio a primera vista, el sujeto lo recibió en paños menores, una copa de vino en mano y un saludo tan francés como la mismísima torre Eiffel.

Sí, fue odio total y no se esforzó en disimularlo, tampoco en mostrar su mejor rostro de pocos amigos y sus acidas palabras inglesas. Ninguno pareció hacer "_click_" y en sus venas relució la rivalidad que sus respectivas naciones compartían. Discutían por niñerías, se peleaban por pequeñeces y buscaban formas de hacer al otro enojarse y abandonar definitivamente aquel céntrico apartamento y todo hubiese sido así hasta la presente época sino fuese porque hubo algo, lo recordaba también, ese detonante que hizo soportar a aquel oji azul.

A finales del primer año durante el periodo de exámenes finales, le habían dejado como proyecto final el componer una melodía en base a un escrito del departamento de literatura. Odió el trabajo, detestaba componer melodías, para eso estaba el departamento de música y no ellos, el de composición lirica. Pasó las siguientes semanas leyendo antologías que hacían mensualmente los estudiantes del departamento de literatura y cuando estaba por rendirse, dio con una que era especial.

No tenía tintes de presunción, sus oraciones eran sencillas, rimadas, pausadas, casi melódicas y llenas de sentimiento. Leyó con atención un fragmento de la historia, de amor sin duda y se dejó transportar al pequeño mundo que el autor había creado. De pronto y sin pensarlo, su mente ya había creado un acorde que repasó una y otra vez en su guitarra. Al final de la noche, ya entrada la madrugada, una canción había surgido.

Atesoró aquel escrito, guardándolo bajo llave en su buro y procuró leerlo cada noche durante aquel periodo de exámenes hasta una tarde en la que el profesor decidió cambiar la jugada y presentarles a cada quien, el autor de los escritos elegidos como temas musicales. Su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse con su compañero de cuarto.

"Deben estar bromeando" pensó ante la ironía tan grande que le acababa de suceder — ¿tú escribiste esto?- le interrogó escéptico.

Los ojos azules del francés brillaron al reconocer el titulo –oui, trabaje en el por semanas— respondió orgulloso. La inspiración del mismo la había sacado de una tarde de copas donde sus compañeros de facultad cedieron ante los encantos de una hostess.

Aún sin aceptarlo, demandó al otro recitar algún fragmento de la historia a lo que el otro le declamó la historia completa, con pausas y guiones, acotaciones y narraciones. Si era él.

Habiendo perdido la guerra, guardó silencio y agradeció de forma desganada la demostración dada. Esa misma tarde, en la soledad de su habitación, comprendió que quizá, muy en el fondo, sus prejuicios lo cegaron ante la calidad de persona que el francés resultaba ser.

Y aunque el tiempo pasó y las discusiones se fueron haciendo el pan de cada día, aun guardaba ese fragmento de historia que tanto lo cautivó porque incluso en la actualidad, con solo leerlo, la inspiración surgía en él.

Se revolvió los cabellos al darse cuenta del rumbo que sus pensamientos habían tomado ¿en qué estaba pensando al rememorar el pasado? Se dejó caer en la cama, tenía mejores cosas por las que preocuparse, la composición por ejemplo. Miró el reloj de pared y notó que pasaban de las diez, se había excedido por mucho de su hora del té.

Salió de su habitación aún con el temor de ser descubierto por su compañero de cuarto pero luego recapacito ¡él es el que debería de tener miedo, no él! Se ergio y caminó lleno de confianza hasta la cocina. Escuchó una puerta rechinar y por inercia se escondido tras las faldas del desayunador —falsa alarma— se dijo al notar que sólo era el viento jugándole una broma y luego se rio de lo tonto y cobarde que se había comportado, él no era el del problema, sólo era una victima de las circunstancias.

Bebió té en completa soledad, no es como si siempre lo bebiera acompañado pero algunas veces, el escritor salía a beber café a la misma hora que tomaba su infusión. Comió un par de galletas que no supieron tan ricas como siempre lo habían sido y bebió su té de manzanilla, ese que bebía cuando se sentía inseguro de las cosas.

No se entendía así mismo, nunca en su vida había dedicado un vago pensamiento hacia algún hombre y ahora, de la nada, se sentía confundido por las dulces y precoces palabras que salieron de los labios de un sujeto al cual algunas veces juraba odiar.

Molesto consigo mismo, dejó sin terminar su té y regresó a su habitación, pronto sería la fecha de entrega de aquella canción que estaba componiendo y necesitaba terminarla. Levantó sus pertenencias del suelo y se sentó en el escritorio junto a la ventana, pensando las palabras adecuadas para el final de la canción que debía entregar.

—Hoy te toca ser feliz…— recitó, sí, esa persona a la que le pidieron componerle esa canción debía ser feliz, era una frase que siempre decía Alfred, su cliente, hermano de la persona a quien le estaba escribiendo la canción. Desconocía el pasado de ambos, era algo que no necesitaba saber pero imaginaba que a lo mejor algo triste había sucedido entre ellos y quería regalarle la canción como una forma de alegrarlo.

Continúo con la composición, intentando así, olvidarse de lo ocurrido esa tarde y sobre todo, de las palabras que Francis había pronunciado.


	3. Capitulo 3: Pretendamos que nunca pasó

_Y aquí estamos ¡por fin!, el ansiado capitulo 3 de esta curiosa historia. _

_Agradezco la paciencia que me tienen por esperar las actualizaciones y les pido tengan aun mas porque todavia y no llegamos a la mitad de la trama. _

_Son libres de dejar sus dudas, aclaraciones, comentarios y demas :)._

* * *

Capitulo 3: Pretendamos que nunca pasó

Sol de medio día, ese incomodo y molesto sol cuya luz quemaba casi igual o mas que las llamas del mismo infierno y que por supuesto, Arthur odiaba con toda su alma, sobre todo en días donde se desvelaba. La noche anterior, por más intentos que hizo para concentrarse en la composición, terminó por pasar la noche pensando en lo ocurrido con Bonnefoy. Nunca había sentido nada por un hombre y se negaba empezar a sentirlo aunque se preguntaba porqué no lo golpeó cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Se giró a contra luz, quería dormir un rato mas, sin embargo, el sonido de su celular se lo impidió. Miró la pantalla, en el, el número de Alfred resaltaba.

— ¿Bueno?–

—Ah, Arthur, buen día… me preguntaba si podía ir a tu casa a ver el avance de la canción— se trataba de Alfred, esa voz chillona y jovial era inconfundible.

Arthur alejó el teléfono de su oído y miró la hora, doce con quince, luego regresó el teléfono a la posición previa — ¿te parece si nos vemos en la cafetería que está por las oficinas de la disquera?— propuso, no quería que el francés hiciera otra escenita si los llegase a ver.

Pactado el lugar y la hora, colgó y se volvió a acostar en su cama, tenía una hora extra para poder intentar dormir un poco más.

Alfred F. Jones esperaba impaciente la llegada del compositor, jugaba de forma inconsciente con sus manos mientras veía con impaciencia hacia el norte, lugar por donde seguramente vendría el compositor. No solía ser así de puntal ante citas y encuentros con otras personas, generalmente era él el que llegaba tarde a las reuniones pero la necesidad saber que había ocurrido la tarde anterior lo hizo adelantarse por varias horas a la reunión. Sus lentes de marco negro reflejaron la luz del sol mientras sus ojos azul cielo se perdían en el recuerdo de ese día.

Ser interrumpido a mitad de una confesión no era tan difícil de superar pero no perdonaba a la persona causante de ello. Ese sujeto, el compañero de apartamento de Kirkland y seguramente su rival, se había interpuesto en lo que había sido su oportunidad de oro. No lo culpaba, él hubiese hecho lo mismo de haber estado en la misma posición pero aun así, la frustración de haber perdido la oportunidad estaba latente.

—Lamento llegar tarde, el tráfico está terrible— dijo una voz ajena a la de sus pensamientos y por inercia fijó su mirada en el dueño de ésta. Sin disimulo esbozó una sonrisa.

–Ni que lo digas– dijo con empatía, el haberlo esperado tantas horas valía la pena al ver esos ojos verdes bañados en un halo de dorado.

No hubo más palabras de cortesía después de eso y fueron directo al tema principal: la composición. Arthur le mostró el párrafo y medio que había avanzado, admitió no lograr la adecuada inspiración pese a escuchar la melodía una y otra vez. Alfred escuchó con detenimiento las disculpas mientras leía con atención el significado entre líneas de las estrofas.

–Es motivacional– dijo por inercia – ¿pensabas en algo cuando la escribiste?

Arthur brincó de su asiento, pensó en mucho, sobre todo en Bonnefoy cuando iba a mitad de la estrofa —en nada en particular— restó importancia aunque su nerviosismo lo delataba.

Cambiaron algunas frases y modificaron otras. La atmosfera tensa poco a poco fue desapareciendo y aunque Alfred era consciente que no sabia leerla, su instinto le decía que era momento de indagar sobre el día anterior. Abrió la boca, aspiró aire y se preparó mentalmente para lo que diría y le responderían.

–Francis puede a veces ser un patán.

El compositor había hablado primero, dejando una disculpa implícita que él supo interpretar.

–Seguramente no es ni la primera ni la última vez que pasa– dijo el músico en tono conciliador, no quería arruinar el hilo de la conversación. Arthur guardó silencio, pensando como responder sin delatar los sentimientos del escritor ni la situación que se había formado en su hogar –mejor olvídalo, vamos por algo de comer, yo invito– se ofreció ante la mueca de indecisión que tenia su empleado.

Mientras tanto en su habitación, Francis era un manojo de nervios, no había cruzado palabras con el escritor desde la tarde anterior y tampoco lo había visto desde entonces. Tenia miedo verlo y escuchar lo que le diría pero sobre todo, tenia miedo de ser echado de ese pequeño apartamento que guardaba muchos buenos recuerdos.

Se mordió las uñas de derecho al revés mientras pensaba las posibles rutas que tomaría su destino una vez el inglés decidiera enfrentarlo –piensa Francis, piensa– se decía, necesitaba una idea para solucionar la metida de pata que había cometido.

Desde la tarde anterior cuando Arthur lo dejó solo en la sala, se la había pasado dando vueltas en su habitación, tanteando sus salidas y entradas, buscando no encontrarse con él en el proceso. Cada salida al baño y cada ida a la cocina era una inspección obligatoria que de no haberla hecho, le hubiese costado caro.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse y por inercia y costumbre, abrió la puerta de su habitación, delatando su presencia de paso –_merde_– se recriminó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho ¿ahora qué haría? ¿Fingiría demencia? ¿Actuaria casual? ¿Indiferente quizá?

El oji verde lo miró con asombro, pareciera que tampoco esperaba verlo mas su semblante desapareció y regresó a ser el de siempre una vez cerró la puerta tras de si –hasta que te dignas a aparecer frente a mi– dijo engreídamente. Caminó de forma pausada como si fuera un león acechando a su presa.

Francis sentía la presión que ejercía ese rubio, el aura que éste emanaba era fuerte y lo hacia sentir acorralado –me comerá– pensó en el buen sentido, no tenia tiempo de buscarle albures a la situación. Caminó de forma titubeante, tanteando el terreno que pisaba, podía incluso sentir como el sudor resbalaba por sus sienes.

Se rodearon por varios minutos, uno caminaba, el otro también, cada quien vigilando los movimientos del otro. Finalmente, el oji verde se hartó –y bien, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme respecto anoche?–

El escritor palideció y empezó a sentirse nervioso. Comenzó a balbucear y a decir incoherencias mientras intentaba explicar todo. Movía las manos de forma apurada, casi como las de un italiano al hablar.

—Ve al grano que no tengo todo el día.

Arthur empezaba a molestarse ante las largas del otro.

—Perdón, últimamente digo muchas cosas sin sentido– explicó el oji azul –he estado estresado por el final del libro en el que estoy trabajando y creo que todo se salió de mis manos… no era mi intención ponernos en esta situación tan incomoda…–

La ceja derecha del oji verde se alzó – ¿estas diciendo que tu confesión no fue mas que una incoherencia producto del estrés?– preguntó incrédulo y quizás algo molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar, esperaba una respuesta diferente.

Francis miró cuan niño regañado al otro –sí y si no es mucha molestia, ¿podríamos pretender que eso nunca pasó?– propuso, que mas daba retractarse de sus sentimientos de forma cobarde si podía estar un tiempo mas compartiendo apartamento con el inglés.

– ¡Los sentimientos no son juego, Francis!– expresó Kirkland, su tono de voz denotaba lo molesto que estaba –primero dices que estás enamorado de mí y luego dices que siempre no, que solo fue culpa del estrés… ¿Quién te entiende?- suspiró, estaba enojado, no porque retomaban la conversación de los sentimientos sino porque muy en el fondo, esperaba que no hubiese sido un chiste –haz lo que quieras.

La conversación finalizó luego de eso, Arthur se refugió en su habitación de la misma forma que lo hizo la tarde anterior y Francis, como siempre, se quedó a la expectativa de algo más.

– ¿Y ahora qué hice?

Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la mini cava, necesitaba un trago de licor para asentar lo que acababa de pasar.

Por otra parte, en su habitación, el inglés maldecía al otro pero sobre todo, se maldecía a si mismo por haber sido un tonto que creyó en la veracidad de aquellos falsos sentimientos. Y pensó que quizá le dio mucha importancia a algo que en un principio no debió de haber sido importante, al menos para él.

–Eres un idiota, Arthur– suspiró para luego dejarse caer de lleno a su cama. Abrazó su almohada preferida y volvió a suspirar –tú quieres amar a una mujer, no ilusionarte con la patética confesión de un homosexual francés.

Cerró sus ojos y decidió poner en marcha el acuerdo propuesto por su compañero de apartamento: pretender que ese día nunca pasó, es más, borrarlo definitivamente del calendario.


	4. Capitulo 4: Un día a la vez

_Hola hola~ no se si aun me siguen y no es de extrañarme, ya no soy tan constante como con mis publicaciones anteriores y me disculpo por ello, el trabajo es un gran distractor y los problemas nunca terminan. Admito que no he podido avanzar lo suficiente para terminar la historia pero me alegra decirles que estamos a mitad de camino hacia el final. Gracias a aquellos que continúan leyendome y prometo tener el mes que viene otro capitulo por acá. _

* * *

Capitulo 4: Un día a la vez

Días posteriores al pacto realizado, la presencia de los dos siguió siendo tan nula como lo había sido en días previos. Las fechas de entrega para ambos se estaban acercando, especialmente para Francis quien había perdido bastante tiempo en sus ensoñaciones, festejos por no haber sido echado del apartamento y remedios caseros para recuperarse del bloqueo de escritor.

Horas antes había recibido una llamada de su editor avisándole que iría a recoger el borrador de los capítulos que adeudaba y sabiendo que no tenia nada escrito, sacó una excusa barata y gano un día mas tiempo… un día.

Se revolvía los cabellos con gran angustia, estaba consciente que se acababa de echar la soga al cuello. Apenas y había pasado del punto de quiebre en la historia donde ambos jóvenes se percataban de los sentimientos mutuos y el desolador futuro que le deparaba a la tierra donde se encontraban.

En medio de la desesperación, el sonido de la puerta del cuarto contiguo se escuchó, era Arthur y seguramente iba de salida a encontrarse con el músico. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo los cabellos y quitó las arrugas imaginarias de su camisa –¿vas de salida?– preguntó con su cuerpo recargado sobre el marco de su puerta en una pose a la que el consideraba como "_sexy_".

Arthur detuvo sus pasos y lo volteó a ver –no, voy entrando de reversa– respondió tan sarcástico como siempre.

– ¿Te puedo encargar algo?– dijo, no porque necesitara algo de fuera sino porque quería verlo un poco más.

–Depende.

Una sonrisa picara se asomó por sus labios franceses mas luego despareció al ver la cara de pocos amigos del otro –un café latté de la cafetería de la esquina si no es mucha molestia.

El inglés se encogió de hombros y fingió no haberlo escuchado, luego salió del apartamento. En cuanto se supo solo, un sonoro suspiro brotó de sus labios, era difícil actuar como si nunca hubiese expresado sus sentimientos.

Alfred vio a lo lejos la silueta del compositor y por inercia, sus pies lo encaminaron hacia él – ¡Artie!– le saludó con efusividad, le alegraba verlo.

El oji verde bajó levemente la cabeza en señal de haberlo escuchado mas no detuvo sus pasos. En el trayecto, abrió su portafolio y buscó las partituras –ten Alfred, dale un vistazo–

Se sentaron en la banca de un parque cercano. Alfred sacó su guitarra del estuche y empezó a tocar la melodía que se sabia ya de memoria – ¿empiezo desde aquí?– preguntó al inglés quien repasaba el lyric una ultima vez.

–Mejor desde el inicio, quiero ver el énfasis que le darás– pidió.

Los dedos de Alfred empezaron a moverse de un lado al otro, brincando entre fas y las, acordes dulces y alegres –_Cuando un sueño se te muera__o entre en coma una ilusión,__no lo entierres ni lo llores, resucítalo._

Arthur escuchaba atento como entonaba las palabras que él había creado y se imaginaba de que otras formas podían ser cantadas – ¿y si mejor empiezas con un registro alto casi agudo y lo terminas en un suave casi grave?– preguntó, pensando que quizás así se escucharía mejor. El oji azul se aclaró la garganta y volvió a entonar la misma estrofa: perfecto.

Con la segunda estrofa continúo con el mismo ritmo impuesto y en la tercera agarró vuelo. Alfred parecía satisfecho con el resultado y como iba escuchándose la melodía. Algunos transeúntes que iban pasando se detuvieron a escucharlo, sonriendo ante lo positiva que resultaba la canción.

Al entrar la noche y habiendo avanzado bastante, Arthur decidió que era momento de regresar a su apartamento, además la cafetería cerraría en un rato y debía llevarle su café latté a ese francés o si no se pondría como godzilla. El de gafas insistió en ir a cenar juntos y apeló a todos los recursos posibles mas el otro se negó, dejándolo solo en la entrada de aquel parque.

–En otra ocasión– prometió, antes de perderse entre la gente.

Alfred borró la sonrisa que había permanecido tatuada sobre sus labios toda la tarde, conseguir una cita con Arthur fuera del horario laboral era difícil. Y mientras tomaba rumbo hacia su propio apartamento, pensó si algún día ese inglés se percataría de sus sentimientos.

El oji verde cruzó el umbral de la puerta del apartamento con un café latté entre sus manos, se le veía agitado por subir las escaleras – ¡Francis, ven a buscar tu cochino café latté!– gritó mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta con su trasero.

–Estoy ocupado, ¿puedes traerlo a la cocina?– se escuchó a lo lejos y los orbes verdes del compositor giraron trescientos sesenta grados, ¿acaso era su sirviente?

– ¿Y no se le ofrece alguna otra cosa al amo?– preguntó para si con sarcasmo.

En la cocina, Francis preparaba crepas y Arthur intuyó que el sabia que regresaría entrada la noche. Observo inmóvil como se movían las manos del escritor, seguramente así de delicados eran los movimientos que el hacia al momento de escribir sobre el teclado del computador.

Admiró en silencio la esbelta figura cubierta en un delantal de cintas rosadas ¿acaso siempre fue así de delicado su compañero de apartamento? El movimiento de sus manos era como un vals que iba guiado por un cucharon y se apoyaba en una sartén. Brinco y vuelta, meneo y suspiro, esos cuatro mágicos movimientos perturbaban su mente y lo hacían desear tocar la piel ajena.

– ¿De qué vas a querer tu crepa?– preguntó la afrancesada voz, sacándolo de su ensoñación. No dijo mas y solo señaló los ingredientes que le apetecieron.

Tomaron té, bebieron café, comieron crepas. Fue una noche tranquila y una cena calmada donde ambos evitaron hablar sobre Alfred, sobre la confesión y sobre el trabajo hasta que el celular del francés empezó a sonar con la tan famosa melodía de madona donde salían hombres usando zapatillas. Francis no pudo evitar contestar, seguramente era del trabajo debido a la palidez de su cara.

Un _oui_, un _mais_ y varios _pardon_ se escucharon para finalmente escucharle decir –lo tendré a primer hora, lo entregaré personalmente además.

Los ojos verdes del compositor reflejaban curiosidad y Francis lo noto mas no explicó nada, incluso para él aún no era un hecho lo que sucedería mas adelante y necesitaba una certeza para poderlo gritar a los cuatro vientos, mientras tanto, solo sonrió de forma traviesa y lo invitó a la sala a ver televisión.

La mañana siguiente, sin haber dormido nada y con un kilo de crema para las ojeras, Bonnefoy partió hacia la editorial. Lucia sus mejores prendas y olía a narcisos frescos. Bajo su brazo izquierdo llevaba un maletín y en su mano derecha las llaves del apartamento.

Desde la ventana del escritor, este lo veía marcharse y sin saberlo, ahora él se encontraba en el papel de acosador. Vigiló a su compañero de apartamento y lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió en una esquina. En su interior, algo le decía que quizá esto era el inicio de una tormenta.

En la editorial, un nervioso Francis miraba expectante a su editor, llevaba horas inmerso en la lectura. Le preocupaba la calidad de su redacción, los últimos capítulos prácticamente los había terminado en la madrugada a expensas de sus horas de sueño y le aterraba que a pesar de su esfuerzo, la historia no fuese interesante.

El editor suspiró, había dejado de leer. Sus ojos denotaban cansancio tras leerse un libro de cuatrocientas paginas en cinco horas o quizá menos. Se quitó los lentes de lectura y dejó el manuscrito sobre el escritorio.

– ¿Y bien?

Francis lucia expectante ante la respuesta que el otro diría. Su cuerpo se encontraba prácticamente al borde del asiento.

Un atisbo de sonrisa se formó en el rostro del hombre asiático –la editorial estaría encantada de publicar su historia, Bonnefoy.

La tensión que emanaba de su cuerpo desapareció ¡lo había logrado! –creo que morí y fui al cielo– dijo asombrado.

–Su historia tiene futuro, tenga por seguro que esto solo será la entrada al paraíso– expresó el editor para posteriormente comunicarse con la extensión de editores y correctores de estilo.

Para Bonnefoy, su historia apenas iniciaba


	5. Capitulo 5: Fama

_Otro mes, otro capitulo, espero poder continuar con este ritmo, al menos puedo decirles que tengo al menos tres capitulos avanzados y espero poder terminar la historia para fin de año sino es que a casi mediados del siguiente. Gracias a las personas que continuan leyendome, estoy muy agradecida y por cierto, ¿celebraron el cumpleaños de Francis?, yo si ~ Nos vemos hasta la proxima._

* * *

Capitulo 5: Fama

Bonnefoy se encontraba frente la librería más grande y concurrida de la ciudad, lucía cuan espía de película con sus gafas negras, su traje negro y su gabardina y gorro café. Caminaba de un lado al otro de la acera, estaba nervioso puesto que hoy era el lanzamiento oficial de su libro titulado "Cuando la lluvia llegue".

Las últimas semanas las paso en vela y no por el exceso de trabajo sino por la tensión y la incertidumbre que le causaba la próxima salida a la venta de su primer novela. Y por supuesto, varias veces envidió la tranquilidad de los escritores veteranos y maldijo lo relajado que eran otros escritores primerizos en comparación suya.

Y mientras sufría ante su nueva y desconocida experiencia, dejó de lado al inglés. No había tiempo para los celos, las miradas secretas, las vistas de halcon desde la ventana ni las suposiciones sobre lo que hacia con el músico en cada salida que daba. Su cuerpo, mente y alma vagaban entre la ansiedad, el miedo y la emoción.

La librería abrió y una a una las personas fueron entrando. Por un instante quedo helado ante lo que haría ¿continuaba espiando a lo lejos o se internaría a ver como es recibida su obra?. Decidió por espiar desde un café cercano y se colocó estratégicamente en la ventana con vista a la librería. Vio salir a dos, tres, cinco personas y ninguna con su libro, de inmediato empezó a temer lo peor: no era interesante.

¡No! ¡Claro que lo era! No ha habido obra literaria suya que no haya sido interesante. El mejor escritor amateur del año, el nuevo descubrimiento del programa de talentos, el ganador del certamen universitario de cuentos; todos aquellos títulos se los ganó con su narrativa, sus mundos imaginarios, su talento. Que su obra no llamara la atención era absurdo. Bebió un sorbo de café, bebió otro mas, la decidía hacía lo que quería con él.

Pasó de la una y dieron las dos de la tarde, aun no había rastros de algún lector interesado en su obra. Se canso de esperar. Bebió un último sorbo y salió del café.

— ¿Bonnefoy, eres tú?

_Merde!,_ había sido descubierto. Se giró despacio para dar un toque dramático, después de todo debía de aprovechar sus vestimentas, y miró a su descubridor, un rubio oji verde con vestimentas de hipster lo recibió –Ah, eres tú– dijo aliviado – ¿vas a encontrarte con el ligón?

–Alfred, su nombre es Alfred– corrigió con molestia –y deja de decirle ligón, solo es un sujeto que me contrató, nada mas. Además, no todos son como tú.

Francis giró los ojos –sí, como no – dijo un poco más relajado, la llegada del inglés había sido como un sedante para sus nervios latentes.

– ¿Eso fue sarcasmo, Francis? ¡Vaya, puedo decir que el fin del mundo ha llegado!– exclamó el compositor. Los celos de su compañero de cuarto eran evidentes.

Dos mujeres salieron de la librería, ambas con libros entre sus brazos y de inmediato la conversación entre el compositor y el escritor se detuvo. Francis giró su cabeza hacia esas jovencitas y escaneó los títulos de esos libros: ninguno era el suyo. Dejó salir un sonoro suspiro que despertó la curiosidad del recién llegado.

Kirkland no necesitó ser tan observador para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, podía atar cabos de forma rápida y fácil: una librería, Bonnefoy actuando raro, paranoia evidente, urgencia por ver salir a la gente de la librería, observar detenidamente los libros de los clientes. Era evidente que el libro en el que el oji azul estuvo trabajando durante meses acababa de ser publicado.

– ¿Quieres entrar?– se ofreció, también le daba curiosidad saber como era el libro puesto que su compañero de apartamento nunca le comentó al respecto.

Un "sí" luego de un "no" y luego de otro "sí" fue la respuesta de éste. Arthur lo tomó como un afirmativo y lo jaló de la manga del saco, introduciéndose ambos al edificio. En el interior, secciones y secciones de libros se dispersaban en grandes anaqueles. En medio del recinto, una pirámide de libros con el titulo de "Nuevo" llamaba la vista de los visitantes. Caminaron despacio y no por dramatismo sino porque a Bonnefoy le temblaban las piernas.

Al llegar, vieron con tristeza como la pirámide continuaba intacta, nadie había tomado siquiera uno. Kirkland vio la expresión de decepción que reflejaba el rostro de su acompañante y no pudo evitar sentir ese dolor como propio.

Francis no quiso ver más, era doloroso ver como la obra en la que esforzó pasaba desapercibida ante el público. Abandonó la pirámide, a Arthur y sus sueños de escritor, regresaría a las pequeñas columnas sabatinas que escribía para el periódico local y las sinopsis que daba a la editorial donde actualmente trabajaba.

Y mientras Bonnefoy se marchaba, Arthur tomaba la novela entre sus manos y la abrazaba, tenía una parte del escritor para él solo. Caminó hacia la caja y pagó el libro, luego lo escondió en su maletín, no quería delatarse ante el escritor.

Al llegar a casa, el oji azul se encerró en su habitación y se negó a contestar llamadas provenientes de su celular. Estaba en total depresión y sus gritos desgarradores se convirtieron en la canción de cuna del compositor quien continuaba trabajando con los toques finales de la canción de Alfred.

A la cuarta semana de aislamiento, un demacrado Francis salía a recibir a su editor. Sus ojeras eran espantosas pero no tanto como su cabello opaco y enredado – ¿me viene a despedir?– preguntó con temor, sus palabras eran suaves y llenas de pesimismo.

El editor se mostró sorprendido – ¿Por qué habríamos de hacer eso?– cuestionó para luego sacar un manojo de hojas –hemos estado intentado contactarle para darle las noticias– explicó al tiempo que desplegaba las hojas por toda la mesa de centro.

Bonnefoy miró con apatía las hojas. Números, números, más números, estadísticas, letras y el titulo de su libro – ¿qué es?

El editor arqueó sus cejas –observa bien– le ordenó.

Y obedeciendo, el oji azul leyó con detenimiento los papeles. Su rostro lleno de apatía se transformó y su boca se abrió tan grande que terminó por competir con sus ojos que permanecían igual de abiertos – ¡Que!– exclamó sorprendido – ¡pero si personalmente vi que no eran un éxito!

–El primer día seguramente– advirtió el asiático –Bonnefoy, recuerde que nada es un éxito de la noche a la mañana y luego del quinto día a la venta y una intensa campaña de publicidad, la popularidad de su libro se alzó por los aires.

Y el escritor no se la creía. Pasó las últimas semanas llorando, lamentándose, resignándose, espantando a Arthur por las noches con sus alaridos para descubrir que ¡todo había sido un error! Y si tan solo hubiese sido paciente, todo aquello no hubiese pasado. Fue tonto y lo aceptaba, rio como loco por ello y abrazó a su editor, estaba agradecido que él tuvo la amabilidad de insistir y no abandonarlo. Sintió como su alma iba y regresaba y su interior se regocijaba de paz y alegría; sí, él era un buen escritor y sí, su novela era la mejor.

Sin querer romper la burbuja de alegría de Bonnefoy, el editor se acomodó la corbata a rayas que traía y sacó otro manojo de papeles de su portafolios –y dado el éxito de su novela, estas son las peticiones que algunas televisoras, estaciones de radio y periódicos han enviado a la editorial, pidiendo una entrevista con usted.

Francis sostuvo las hojas entre sus manos –las acepto todas– dijo sin siquiera darle un vistazo al contenido de estas.

El asiático suspiro, su escritor estaba tan feliz que si le pidiera ceder los derechos de autor, lo haría sin dudarlo –al menos lea lo que piden en las peticiones, Bonnefoy– pidió antes de levantarse de su asiento –nosotros somos una editorial, no una agencia de talentos así que no decidiremos por usted. Piénselo e infórmenos a la brevedad, nosotros haremos los arreglos correspondientes.

Y habiendo dicho aquello, se marcho, dejando a un Bonnefoy ensimismado en su mundo de ensueños.


	6. Capitulo 6: Soledad

_Después de un rato por fin puedo actualizar nuevamente. Este capitulo es ligeramente un poco mas extenso que los anteriores. Gracias por seguirme leyendo y sobre todo, por el tiempo que se toman en dejarme comentarios. Espero poder recibir alguno esta vez tambien ~._

_Esperemos y el proximo mes pueda actualizar sin falta y si, ya estamos a la mitad de la historia... _

* * *

Capitulo 6: Soledad

Arthur miraba cuan esposa furiosa a la puerta del apartamento, esperaba el regreso de cierto escritor francés desde hacía cuatro horas. Esa misma mañana le había prometido estar para beber el té/café juntos y tal como todo lo que había prometido las últimas semanas, pareciera que faltaría a esta también.

Empezaba a odiar el nuevo estatus de estrella literaria que había adquirido su "amigo", desde ese día que llegó el editor a visitarlo, las entradas y salidas de éste se habían incrementado de manera anormal. Salía al amanecer luciendo un traje diferente en cada ocasión y regresaba entrada la noche, casi al roce de las tres de la mañana con los cabellos alborotados, olor a cigarro y colonia barata.

Mas de una vez sospecho que el muy bastardo tenía una aventura con un hombre de sociedad a pesar de haberle confesado que le gustaba mas rápidamente acallaba sus pensamientos, esa confesión ni siquiera existía ya y procedía a darse de cachetadas por pensar, decir, actuar e imaginar cosas que no le incumbían porque lo que hiciera el otro era punto y aparte a su vida. Sin embargo, pese a sus contradicciones (y si que son muchas), cada noche esperaba paciente el regreso de éste.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió, sacándolo de su ensoñación – ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Ya viste la hora que es?– le reprochó con suma molestia, nadie dejaba plantado a Arthur Kirkland.

El recién llegado miró a su celador o quizás deberíamos decir, su celoso cejon, sus brazos cruzados, su entre cejo fruncido y una mueca de molestia, todo indicaba que él estaba furioso. Intentó amenizar la tensión que se palpaba –Arthur, _mon chér_, no debiste haberte molestado en esperar despierto mi regreso– dijo de forma pausada mientras se quitaba los zapatos de charol que amenazaban con hacerle ampollas – ¿me extrañaste?

Arthur peló los dientes en señal de amenaza –tanto como tú a tu vida de pseudo escritor– argumentó para luego darse media vuelta, ya no era necesario esperar parado frente a la puerta, ahora podía dormir en paz.

Francis sintió la molestia del otro mas ignoró los motivos de esta –¿estás molesto?– preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta y el otro solo le respondió con un sonoro bufido –si es porque he estado llegando tarde, te prometo que mañana procurare llegar un poco mas temprano– dijo, haciendo molestar aun mas al otro.

El oji verde contó hasta diez, luego hasta veinte y siguió de largo, ese maldito francés no merecida sus enojos ni preocupaciones e ignorándolo, se adentró a su habitación. Por su parte, el recién llegado miraba con extrañeza el juego de té que lucia impecable sobre la mesa de noche – ¿habrá tenido visitas?

La mañana siguiente, como si se tratase de una competencia, Arthur salió mas temprano que Francis. Aún estaba oscuro y no tenía planes de donde pasar el resto de la mañana pero poco le importaba, deseaba darle al otro una probada de su propio chocolate. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, procurando hacer el mayor ruido posible y avanzó por el apartamento, pisando de forma firme para que sonaran sus zapatos por todo el lugar. Pese a sus obvios intentos, el otro no se asomó por la puerta y aun mas indignado, Arthur salió del apartamento, cerrándolo con un gran portazo.

Salió a la calle, pocas personas transitaban ahí en clara señal que aún no era ni horario laboral y se encaminó hacia una cafetería que permanecía abierta casi las veinticuatro horas y que Francis rara vez frecuentaba, ese lugar seria su escondite hasta cerciorarse que éste ya no se encontraba en casa. Al llegar ahí, pidió un té negro, necesitaba algo fuerte para aguantar las largas horas de espera. Mientras llegaba su pedido, saco la canción en la que había estado trabajo y empezó a leer a detalle los versos en busca de un imperfecto.

En otro punto de la ciudad, Alfred recién se levantaba, apenas eran las seis de la mañana. Había tenido un sueño donde Arthur llegaba a su casa y lo besaba de forma apasionada. Sonrió al recordarlo, algo así nunca pasaría entre ellos por mas que lo deseara. Tomó el celular que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y escribió un mensaje rápido a un destinatario desconocido, luego suspiró y rio de forma traviesa –pronto estará la canción.

Se sentó un rato en el sillón de su sala y empezó a afinar la guitarra que siempre cargaba consigo. Calentó la voz y empezó a cantar la primer estrofa que se sabia de memoria. La entonación que Arthur le había propuesto era excelente y de la primera estrofa se paso a la segunda y luego a la tercera. No supo como pero ya había avanzado hasta la quinta y sus labios no paraban de entonar esa canción que planeaba regalar a su hermano.

De pronto, su teléfono sonó, era el aviso de un mensaje nuevo. Revisó el remitente, se trataba del compositor y la sonrisa que deporsi se cargaba se agrandó aun mas –no es problema, ahí estaré en menos de una hora– contestó a la invitación de éste para ir a tomar el desayuno.

A las siete con treinta minutos, el oji azul arribaba a la pequeña cafetería ubicada en un punto medio entre su casa y la del compositor. En una de las mesas se encontraba la persona que lo había invitado a dicho lugar. Corrió a su encuentro y lo saludó de forma efusiva, estaba feliz de haber sido invitado ya que rara vez Arthur realizaba un gesto así.

– ¿Cómo estas?– preguntó aun con la sonrisa en los labios, estaba emocionado de verlo y si fuese un perro, su cola se batiría de derecha a izquierda a una velocidad abrumante.

Arthur quien ya se había adelantado al desayuno le respondió de forma cortés y con la misma sonrisa en los labios –ordena lo que quieras, hoy pago– dijo para luego invitarlo a tomar asiento.

El desayuno fue largo y divertido para ambos. Hacía tiempo que Alfred no compartía la primer comida del día con alguien y Arthur llevaba rato que no tenia una conversación divertida mientras desayunaba. Los dos eran afines a la música y la conversación resultaba interesante. Alfred hacía chistes y comentarios tontos, Arthur se reía de ellos y le repetía que era un "bobo".

Salieron de aquella cafetería y por un minuto, Alfred temió que Arthur lo dejara solo por irse corriendo a ver a su compañero de apartamento, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, éste le propuso ir a dar una vuelta por la zona comercial. Se sintió en las nubes cuando el otro no evitó su compañía y por un instante pensó que estaba soñando, no obstante aceptó gustoso la invitación.

El día pasó con rapidez para Alfred quien no paraba de asombrarse por las continuas invitaciones que le hacía Arthur. Le agradaba tener la atención que siempre demandó pero le preocupaba que las continuas invitaciones del otro fueran una cortina de humo. Al atardecer y con el sol amenazando con esconderse tras los edificios, se armó de valor y decidió expresarse – ¿te ha pasado algo malo?

El compositor se tensó ante la pregunta del otro no obstante forzó una sonrisa – ¿porqué no vamos por unas copas?– propuso, evadiendo la pregunta de su acompañante. Sin otra opción de por medio, el oji azul aceptó y se encaminaron a un bar que estaba de moda.

Pasaron las horas de copa en copa, whisky, martini, margaritas y otras bebidas mas pasaron por sus paladares. Alfred miró la hora, pasaba de la media noche y ya empezaba a sentir los estragos del alcohol –creo que ya es hora de irnos– dijo al otro quien ya había empezado a hablar solo. Insistió un poco mas en abandonar el lugar pero el compositor solo terminó enfadado y huyendo a la pista de baile.

Lo siguió preocupado, se metería en problemas si algo le pasaba. El otro empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música electrónica y a recitar maldiciones en un idioma que juraba no era inglés –ya vámonos– insistió y el otro lo ignoró aun más. Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la salida. Arthur gritaba como loco, ordenándolo que lo soltara y a su alrededor, el publico miraba con pena al pobre músico.

En ese mismo lugar, en el palco V.I.P., Francis se encontraba celebrando junto a otros escritores como él. No habían llegado hace mucho y estaban empezando a emborracharse y pasársela bien cuando escucharon el caos del piso inferior. Él junto a otros dos se asomaron a ver que ocurría.

–Una pelea de enamorados– mencionó uno y se retiro rápidamente de ahí, prefería seguirse emborrachando.

Francis miró un rato más el espectáculo, parecía divertido. Vio como un rubio corría y como otro le seguía. Un forcejeo, un golpe y finalmente un par de molestos ojos color verde se hicieron presentes, era Arthur.

Sorprendido de verlo ahí, bajó corriendo del palco sin dar explicación alguna y se metió en la "pelea de enamorados". Alfred se sorprendió al verlo mas ahora parecía comprender por qué su acompañante evitó regresar a casa en todo el día –bebió de mas– dijo a su favor y el otro aceptó la explicación.

–Es hora de ir a casa– ordenó al compositor quien lucía más molesto de lo normal. Tomó a ambos rubios del brazo y los sacó del lugar, dejando a varios con la curiosidad del qué pasaría después.

Salieron sin mas contratiempos del lugar –ve a casa, yo me haré cargo de él– ordenó el francés y Alfred quiso oponerse a la orden pero su mirada seria y su cara de pocos amigos se lo impidió. Sin mas remedio se marchó del lugar, dejando a esos dos solos, su día de ensueño había terminado y no de la forma que él hubiese deseado.

Francis caminaba de regreso a casa en compañía de un borracho Arthur – ¿para esto saliste tan temprano de la casa?– le reprochó molesto.

–No me reproches nada, no estás en tu derecho– articuló pese a su grave estado etílico –además eres un idiota– agregó.

–No me llames idiota, idiota– se quejó el oji azul pero luego se arrepintió, le estaba siguiendo el juego a un borracho que seguramente para la mañana siguiente ya no se acordaría de nada.

Continuaron caminando, la molestia que tenia Bonnefoy no se iba tan fácilmente y Kirkland parecía gozar de ello porque se echaba tremendas risas bobas. Una terrible migraña amenazaba con hacerse presente si el otro no paraba de reírse – ¿puedes guardar silencio?– pidió. El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio salvo por sus pisadas.

Llegaron al apartamento, Francis tuvo que llevar a cuestas al otro quien estaba casi inconsciente –ya llegamos– dijo aliviado y luego miró su reloj, eran casi las dos de la mañana. Echó al compositor sobre el sillón y se quitó el saco azul marino que cargaba.

–Llegas tarde…como siempre– dijo Arthur quien ya no era consciente de lo que decía. El escritor lo miró molesto y estuvo a punto de reprocharle cuando fue interrumpido – ¿porqué ya no tomas el café conmigo?–

– ¡¿Pero qué dices?! Si yo…– detuvo sus palabras al recordar como últimamente se había comportado de forma negligente hacia su compañero de apartamento –creo que te debo una disculpa– dijo más el otro ya se había quedado dormido.

Contempló un rato al escritor, su fama hizo que descuidara aquello que quería y permitió que cayera en brazos de otro, del músico. Se maldijo a si mismo por aquello y se prometió estar a tiempo para la próxima hora del té.


	7. Capitulo 7: La canción que deseo dedicar

_Hola, aqui de nuevo con otro capitulo. Ya faltan pocos para el final e intento echarle ganas para terminarlo porque aun esta en proceso. El capitulo esta algo largo por la trama. Por cierto ¿como les va pareciendo hasta ahora? ¿sera que habrá un happy ending para esos dos? Oh, esperemos que si :D._

_Gracias por leerme y espero ver comentarios :)_

* * *

Capitulo 7: La canción que deseo dedicar

Escondido entre las cortinas, se encontraba Francis con la mirada sobre la figura ahora difusa de Arthur. Sabía que su partida era el final de su tormento y noches de preocupación sin embargo, estaba molesto que le haya dejado solo tan temprano por la mañana.

La noche anterior luego de escuchar "sin querer" la conversación del compositor con el músico, las ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos el amor no correspondido hacia Arthur se incrementaron de forma estratosférica. Bailar y cantar no eran nada en comparación con la gran celebración que iba a realizar una vez llegara el inglés a casa.

Luego de comprobar que el otro ya se había marchado por completo, salió de su habitación, tarareaba y daba saltos de alegría por todo el apartamento, ya no habría nada ni nadie que se interpusiera entre ellos, salvo la dudosa heterosexualidad del cejón. Tenía que dar una gran cena de celebración y quizá, un buen trago para animarse a aclarar su cobardía.

Mientras tanto, Alfred esperaba sentado sobre la banca del parque de siempre la llegada de Arthur. Hoy era el último día de trabajo para ambos, oficialmente dejarían de ser empleador y empleado y sería su última oportunidad para aclararle sus sentimientos románticos. La noche anterior, cuando recibió la llamada de Arthur, empezó a planear como confesársele y entre planes y pensamientos, terminó por no dormir.

Arthur hizo su aparición luciendo la misma ropa estilo hipster con el que lo conoció ese día en la oficina del conservatorio. Rio al recordar como se conocieron y llegaron a tal situación, más rápidamente regresó a su rostro tenso al ver como el otro sacaba la letra ya finalizada de la canción.

Sostuvo los papeles entre sus manos y miró los pentagramas. El trabajo era limpio y las armonías eran las mismas que habían ido puliendo durante las pasadas semanas. Suspiró de forma ininterpretable, no sabía si estar feliz de tenerlas al fin o triste de saber que no tendría mas excusas para estar al lado de su persona especial.

Sacó la guitarra de su estuche y la afinó de forma pausada mientras Arthur tomaba asiento a su costado y sostenía las partituras. Empezó a tocar la canción que meses atrás había compuesto y recordó a la persona a quien tenia pensado dedicársela. Y mientras Alfred se transportaba a sus recuerdos, Arthur se sumergía en los propios.

La melodía terminó y el adiós estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Alfred respiró hondo, el sentimiento de la canción le sacaron lagrimas e invocaron a los moquillos –muy hermosa– se dijo sonriendo –sabía que eras el indicado para el trabajo– agregó para posteriormente girarse hacia su acompañante. Lo miró de forma intensa a pesar que sus ojos amenazaban con acuarse aun más y sonrió de forma un tanto forzada.

Kirkland recibió gustoso el cumplido y correspondió de manera tímida la sonrisa del otro. Estiró su mano hacia Alfred en un intento de entregarle la carpeta donde venían las partituras y este a su vez tomó su mano de forma delicada, entrelazando sus dedos en el acto. Habiéndolo agarrando con la guardia baja, el inglés miró a los ojos al músico, transmitiéndole su duda a través de estos, él solo sonrió de forma cálida.

–Todo este tiempo te he querido– expresó el de gafas mas luego al ver la duda en reflejada en el rostro del otro, agitó su cabeza –te quiero de forma romántica– aclaró y Arthur de inmediato apartó su mano, el rechazo era inminente.

El inglés se mantuvo calmado ante la declaración de Alfred mas no fue inevitable apartarse un poco de él. Por un momento se sintió usado, quizá y la canción solo fue una excusa para estar a su lado y de forma inconsciente, arrugó el entre cejo.

– ¡Hey, vamos, no te enojes! No pienses que te usé porque no lo hice– juró Alfred con una sonrisa algo forzada –realmente quería esa canción, es una dedicatoria de mi para mi hermano menor–

Kirkland levantó la mirada, sabía que esa canción era para el hermano de éste mas pocas veces escuchó hablar de él – ¿me escogiste a mi porque era el indicado para escribirla o solo porque te gusté?

El músico ladeó su cabeza –porque eras el indicado para escribirla– respondió –en mi interior algo me dijo que tu podías escribir algo que pudiera dedicarle a alguien tan especial para mi , y en el proceso terminaste convirtiéndote en alguien igual de especial que él.

Guardaron silencio durante un largo rato. Arthur asimilaba la respuesta de Alfred y entendía todas aquellas atenciones e invitaciones, luego comprendió que quizá y su naturaleza distraída permitió que los sentimientos del músico afloraran en vez de marchitarse.

Temiendo que el inglés se fuera, decidió sincerarse –hace un par de años, mi hermano y yo tuvimos una relación prohibida. Nuestros padres lo descubrieron y decidieron separarnos.

Arthur quien se había mantenido a la distancia, dedico una mirada de lastima sobre la figura encorvada del otro.

–Cuando nos separaron, Mattie sufrió mucho y siempre me culpe por eso. Siempre me digo que quizá si hubiese sido mas valiente y determinado para detener lo que pasaba, las cosas no serian como son– guardó silencio y se mordió los labios, sus manos temblaban, era la primera vez que expresaba lo que sentía sobre aquel incidente triste –hace poco nuestros padres murieron y al ser mayor de edad, puedo pedir la custodia de el en los meses que faltan para que cumpla también la mayoría de edad. Mientras estaban en proceso los papeleos necesarios, se me ocurrió que cuando nos volviéramos a ver, le dedicaría una canción que lo alegrara, que lo sacara de ese estado deprimente y te vi, ese día que fui a buscar un compositor, te vi discutiendo con el director del departamento y en mi interior el mismo sentimiento que sentía cuando estaba junto a él brotó… ahí supe que tú podrías ser capaz de crear una canción para mi hermano.

–No digas mas– cortó Arthur, no quería escuchar más y no porque estuviera molesto sino porque sabía que lo que Alfred le contaba era algo serio y sin mentiras –tus motivos son nobles Alfred, pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos– dijo mientras tomaba la mano del otro.

Alfred miró a los ojos al otro y entendió lo que decía, había sido rechazado –no te preocupes, lo entiendo y aprecio que no jugaras con mis sentimientos ni me humillaras– dijo de corazón.

Ambos se sonrieron, el trabajo así como los lazos que los ataban se habían terminado –ven, te invito una última comida– propuso Arthur en un intento de mejorar el ambiente pesado que se había formado.

Alfred rio –te saldrá caro– advirtió mientras reía de forma estruendosa. Ahora ambos intentarían hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva.

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento, Francis terminaba de dar los toques a la maravillosa comida que daría en honor a Arthur. Se encontraba colocando los cubiertos cuando su teléfono sonó. Lo contestó algo molesto, no quería saber nada del trabajo ahora que estaba concentrado en la celebración que daría – ¿Aló?

–Buenas tardes, hablamos de editorial H. ¿Es usted Francis Bonnefoy?

A Francis le extrañó recibir llamada de una editorial que no era la de costumbre y aunque dudoso, aceptó ser la persona que buscaban.

–La editorial H esta interesada en que usted se una a nuestro equipo de escritores. Estamos dispuestos a ofrecerle varias facilidades. Si esta interesado, le esperamos hoy en nuestras oficinas a partir de las cinco.

Curioso de la oferta, Francis aceptó la cita, olvidándose por completo de la cena. Corrió a su habitación y se puso sus mejores ropas –espero no tardar demasiado– se dijo para si mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento.

Entrada la noche, con un par de copas encima, Arthur llegó al hogar. En su mano colgaban los lentes sin aumento que había usado en todo el día y en la otra las llaves del hogar –estoy en casa– dijo mas nadie le recibió, a lo mejor Francis ya había vuelto a las andadas –Francis es una rana estúpida– dijo alto y fuerte con la esperanza de verlo salir de su habitación con el ceño fruncido mas tampoco apareció.

Caminó hacia la cocina y en el trayecto se topó con la mesa decorada de forma elegante – ¿una cena?– dijo extrañado, no había nada que celebrar, solo el hecho que había hecho trizas el corazón de un pobre homosexual –celebrar eso es cruel incluso para mi– se dijo y luego se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas vacías, posteriormente tomó una copa vacía y la alzó –salud, por la soledad que siento en este momento– dijo y fingió beber el liquido invisible de esta.

Miró a su compañero imaginario y sonrió de forma amarga –rechace tan fácilmente a Alfred que me asusta. ¿Por qué no fue así con Francis?

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de su reflexión y tras esta, la figura de Francis se asomó. Siempre era un deleite verlo luciendo trajes de diseñador, por mas mal que le cayera ese francés, aceptaba que esos trajes parecían haber sido hechos para él.

–Hola– se dijeron entre si. Francis tomó asiento frente a él, su semblante mostraba que estaba perturbado por algo. Arthur quiso preguntar mas se mordió la lengua, incluso la tenía cosas que no deseaba contar ahora.

– ¿Cenamos?– incitó al recién llegado y aunque pensó ser correspondido con una sonrisa presumida, esta no llegó, en cambio, unos ojos vidriosos lo recibieron.

Trató de ignorar aquello y evitó darle importancia al asunto. Se levantó de la silla y fue en busca de la cena que seguramente estaba fría. Cuando iba de regreso, encontró a Francis de pie y con una foto de sus días de escuela entre sus manos –Arthur…

El oji verde asintió al llamado del otro y se acercó – ¿si, Francis?

–Una prestigiosa editorial quiere contratarme… ellos desean que me mude a la capital.

Arthur sintió un latigazo de vértigo brotar desde la boca del estomago y propagarse por todo su cuerpo. De repente sintió el aire frio a su alrededor y aunque Francis no dijo que había aceptado, sintió un enorme sentimiento de lejanía.

Apoyarlo o no apoyarlo en la decisión, he ahí el dilema.


	8. Capitulo 8: La decisión

_Otro mes, otro capitulo. Como siempre, gracias por seguir la historia y agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leera. A lo mejor en 3 capitulos mas acabe esto pero no se si sere capaz de subirlos ya que actualmente cambiare de empleo y mi horario no me permitira hacerlo. De ser asi, subiria sin reparo los que tengo escritos para que se deleiten hasta que tenga el ultimo episodio. Actualmente por lo mismo, me estoy poniendo las pilas y estoy a mitad del penultimo capitulo :)._

_Bueno, nos leemos en otra ocasion._

* * *

Capitulo 8: La decisión

Un par de horas atrás, aun cuando la luz brillaba y Arthur se encontraba en la ultima reunión con el músico, Francis iba camino a la editorial H. Se puso sus mejores prendas para la ocasión porque aparte de ir presentable a dicho lugar, al regresar a casa estaría presentable para la maravillosa cena con Arthur.

Llego al edificio y caminó con lentitud, necesitaba recuperar el aliento que había perdido subiendo las escaleras. Se adentró al elevador y contó con inquietud los pisos que iba subiendo. Las puertas se abrieron y tras éstas, un escritorio y una señorita lo separaban de la oficina a la que fue citado.

–Tengo una cita, soy Francis Bonnefoy– dijo de forma calmada, resaltando la pronunciación suave de sus "R". La señorita comprobó la cita y lo adentró a la oficina, ahí se encontraban dos hombres, uno de ellos tenía pinta de abogado.

–Lo estábamos esperando señor Bonnefoy– dijo el que se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio y el de apariencia de abogado se ajustó los lentes de marco verde –Tome asiento, en un momento nos traerán un poco de café.

Los tres hombres se sentaron y esperaron sus tazas. Mientras estas llegaban, el anfitrión explicaba las razones de la cita –como sabrá, a la editorial le interesa mucho que se una a nuestra plantilla de escritores, por supuesto, estamos dispuestos a darle mejores facilidades que la editorial para quien labora actualmente.

Una de las cejas del francés se alzó en señal de interés – ¿qué tipo de facilidades?– preguntó sin reparo alguno, haciendo fe de la frase "_el interés personal ante todo_". Si le interesaba, seguiría con la conversación, sino, se despediría de aquel lugar.

El abogado volvió a ajustar sus lentes y pidió la palabra –le pagaremos tres veces mas de lo que le pagan actualmente por cada reseña que hace, tendrá el doble de sueldo, el cincuenta porciento de las ganancias que se originen de los libros que escriba y por supuesto, la editorial le proveerá de un apartamento en el lugar que usted elija.

Tales facilidades eran tan impresionantes que parecían sacadas de un sueño. Bonnefoy había imaginado que quizá solo le darían un aumento de sueldo y buenas comisiones. No obstante, todo eso despertó sus alarmas de alerta – ¿Y a cambio de qué me darán todo eso?– pregunto escéptico.

–Su exclusividad absoluta. Usted no podrá publicar ni escribir nada para ninguna otra editorial salvo para la nuestra y por supuesto, necesitamos que cambie de domicilio a nuestra central que se encuentra en la capital.

Y la bomba había explotado, causando estragos en la mente del escritor. Todo lo que siempre anhelo a cambio de dejar el lugar que había sido su hogar desde la universidad. Para muchos se trataba de una tarea fácil pero para él, significaba dejar ir a Arthur, la persona de la que esta enamorado desde hace ya bastantes años – ¿Podría pensarlo?– pidió, era algo que debía meditarlo bien.

Luego de una breve charla con los dos sujetos, Francis se despidió de aquel lugar, necesitaba pensar todo con detenimiento y sobre todo, aclarar sus sentimientos hacia el compositor

Regresando a la actualidad, con el apartamento casi en penumbras. El oji azul permanecía de pie con el portarretratos en su mano. Tras él, la figura pálida de Kirkland permanecía inerte a la espera de la continuación de aquella frase vaga que había dicho.

-¿Qué opinas, Arthur? ¿Acepto o no?–dijo con un tono casi pesimista.

Arthur jugó un poco con los botones de su suéter a cuadros, no estaba seguro que decirle –es una buena oportunidad– opinó. Se sentía algo intranquilo estando en aquel lugar con el escritor, necesitaba cambiar de tema o amenizar la situación, no quería sentirse arrinconado y obligado a decidir el futuro de este. Caminó hacia la mesa, dejando atrás al otro –la cena se esta enfriando– dijo algo nervioso.

–Arthur…– ahí iba Francis de nuevo con su dramatismo, su voz se escuchó clara al igual que su acento. El inglés se giró a verlo, si le llamaba era por algo. El francés se había girado de igual manera, ahora podían verse a los ojos. El rostro del oji azul permanecía serio y el compositor intuyó que lo que iba a decir se trataba de algo serio –yo te mentí–

Kirkland abrió la boca en señal de que iba a expresar una protesta o quizá una pregunta mas no salió nada de ella, el escritor se adelantó a lo que iba a preguntar éste.

–Ese día cuando confesé que me gustabas, en realidad si me gustabas. Arthur Kirkland, me gustas desde que estamos en la universidad y estoy consciente de tus preferencias sexuales pero te pregunto ¿te gusto de la misma forma que tú me gustas o al menos has llegado a sentir algo parecido al amor hacia mi?

Y Arthur volvió a quedar entre la espada y la pared por segunda vez en el día. La confusión nublaba su juicio y las preguntas hechas por el francés se marcaron en su mente. ¿Sentía amor hacia él? ¿Odio? ¿Amistad? ¿Compañerismo? Si bien habían compartido bastantes años de vida, no sabían considerarse compañeros, amigos o conocidos, solo se veían como dos sujetos anclados en un apartamento cuyos motivos para permanecer ahí después de lo mal que se llevan, eran desconocidos.

Recordó como durante la tarde había rechazado de forma amable el amor de Alfred hacia él, lo hizo sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo siquiera y ahora, ante la misma interrogante pero situación diferente, no sabia que hacer. Tragó saliva y pensó de la forma mas cuerda y seria que podía, se dijo así mismo que era heterosexual y que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión por mas dudosa que haya estado su sexualidad los últimos meses luego de aquella confesión. Finalmente abrió su boca y se relamió los labios.

–Lo siento… no siento lo mismo hacia ti.

Y el frágil cristal que era el corazón de Francis se partió en miles de fragmentos, no obstante, ya lo veía venir. Suspiró en señal de derrota y seguido de ello se acomodó el flequillo –merci Arthur, tu respuesta me ha regresado a la realidad– dijo con falsa alegría – ¿Qué te parece si festejamos el término de tu trabajo y la propuesta del mio?– incitó, adelantándose hacia la mesa.

Sin ganas de protestar y sintiéndose extrañamente algo culpable por su respuesta, Arthur le siguió de cerca, sentándose y empezando a degustar la fría cena. La noche transcurrió con conversaciones sin sentido y risas falsas.

La mañana siguiente, luego de pensarlo con detenimiento, Francis salió de su casa rumbo a la editorial H, su decisión ya estaba hecha y todo gracias a lo ultimo que habló con Arthur, si aceptaría el trabajo y dejaría atrás todo, incluso el amor no correspondido.

Expresó su decisión al abogado de la editorial y seguido de ello, una serie de contratos le fueron extendidos, debía firmar a cada uno y obviamente, debía leerlos con la atención debida. Luego de aquel largo trámite y unas breves palabras de cortesía, se anunció que el próximo mes partiría a la capital.

Francis festejó junto a aquel par de hombres su próximo nuevo estilo de vida mientras en sus adentros, la incertidumbre y la tristeza de abandonar aquel lugar que fue suyo y de Arthur lo embargaba hasta los huesos.


End file.
